Get Me to the Church on Time
by A.L.Reilley
Summary: It's the wedding of the decade and that means EVERYONE is going to be there! Knowing the couple and the guest list, anything is fair game as far as what could happen!  contains OC's from CP Coulter's Dalton and from other DaltonVerse fics
1. Logan

**Disclaimer – I don't own Glee (obviously, why else would I be writing this fanfic?), and several of the OC's are from CP Coulter's amazing fic – Dalton (which everyone should read – seriously, it's amazing) and some are from others in the Coult writing circles (*points at the female twins in this chapter) – also there are going to be some characters introduced who are of my creation (along with my writing partner) … this isn't exactly a fic based on any of these other fics – it's sorta an idea that came to me (and my bunny partners) so some of it might not fit with any of them, but that's probably the sections that are mine …**

_**Okay this fic is gonna be a series of almost oneshots, but with continuity … each chapter is from the perspective of a different character, and while the storyline might jump around some – it will all come together in the end … review me to let me know what you think and I'll send you hugs from my plot bunnies! Now enjoy!**_

Why was he even here? It was kind of ridiculous if you asked him. But his manager had insisted that he show up, claiming he needed some more pull with the bigwigs in the world. Ha! As if! But here he was, in the reception area of the wedding of one of his exes to one of the guys who had really understood him. What a sick and cruel joke. If the latest batch of medicines hadn't calmed him down to a socializing point, Logan would have just sent an expensive gift and short apology note. But the latest test round of medication seemed to be the best so far, keeping him under control without making him incredibly numb. The wedding had been nice, even he had to admit, and the two men who had once stolen his own heart had looked great. Kurt was still a friend who he emailed with on a semi-regular basis, so he was glad that he was happy. Logan wasn't sure what had brought about the acceptance of the inevitability that Kurt would never be his, but he was glad it had happened. Because now Kurt was a friend who they had kept in touch after graduation, and there were no hard feelings between the two. Which is probably why Logan was walking into a wonderfully decorated reception hall.

Logan told his name to one of the waiters/ushers/workers who was obviously working the reception (given the standard uniform) and was led to a small circular table, nodding at the others sitting there already. The Brightman twins were sitting together with a pair of equally attractive twin girls, one on either side, there was another person at the table, but Logan couldn't tell who it was at first until he stood and turned. "Julian -" Logan's breath caught at one of his best friends from Dalton, who had mysteriously disappeared and completely cut ties with those from the school (even Derek hadn't been able to get in touch with the elusive star).

There was something that flashed through Julian's eyes quickly, almost too quickly to be sure it was real. Except for with Logan. They had been best friends at school, even though they were both royal asses, it had somehow worked with them (and Derek, who was out of the country preparing for his second Olympics run along with running the multimillion dollar business left to him by his father). But there was a flash of something almost like shock and hurt in Julian's eyes. But why would there be a flash of hurt? Julian had been the one to disappear. Completely cut all ties with everyone he had called a friend. No, if anyone should be hurt, it was him.

The blinding smile was just as familiar now after all those years as it had been back at Dalton, never quite reaching the brown eyes. "Logan, I didn't expect to see you here. Long time no see." Logan sighed and nodded, determining that it would be best to just appear as normally aloof as the media now seemed to portray him. Besides, it seemed like Julian had determined to act as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary. So Logan could play that game as well. "Hello, Julian. Congratulations on your latest award. What was it this time? An Oscar? You seem to have done well since you left."

"Yes, _Polaris Rising_ was a wonder for me. But you seem to have done well, rumors of a state Senate run already? And I'm pretty sure Wright Industries is in the top of the Fortune 500 again, thanks to their new CEO who has already started implementing some changes that were at first quite controversial but have resulted in landslide gains for the company and a leap of what was it, three spots on the list?" Logan was a bit shell-shocked at Julian naming business details about the family business that Logan had reluctantly taken over shortly after graduating from college the year before. Why would Julian know those sort of facts?

"Okay girls, let's dance." Logan turned back to the twins who were also at the table, forgotten about by Logan, Evan smirking in what had to be the same ridiculous manner as the twins had used at Dalton and even before. "Leave these two alone for a bit." Ethan winked at Logan, and he frowned, wanting to strangle the annoying blonde. But the sat down, turning back to Julian, a slightly intrigued look on his face.

"Yes, but I didn't know you followed business statistics, Jules." Logan raised an eyebrow sort of questioningly. But the actor merely shrugged with his trademark haughtiness. "You're a friend, I keep track of my friends. Just like you've probably watched every movie and show that I've done as well." Logan frowned and shook his head. "Actually no. Besides, that silly teen flick you did last year was atrocious. Vampires? Really, Julian? And if we're friends, why did you completely cut ties after you ran away from Dalton? Even the golden duo kept in touch with me. Thus why I'm here. But you? Nothing. You didn't even answer any of my calls, texts, emails. Nothing."

Logan could have sworn that there was a wince from Julian at the words. It seemed that his comments had upset Julian. Well, good. Logan had been upset when one of his best friends had suddenly seemed to completely erase all connection he had with everyone. So now if Julian felt a little of the sting that Logan had felt back at Dalton when Julian refused to answer any of his messages, well then that was all for the better. Let him feel the betrayal and pain. Maybe then Logan could get a few answers to the questions that had been swarming around in his head for years, that he had struggled to push into a corner of his brain only to come pouring back out at the sudden sight of Julian here, after all those years.

"Logan, I -" Julian's voice was softer than Logan had remembered it ever really having been. Well, except for the soft goodbye the last time Logan had seen him. Logan hadn't thought anything of the actor swooping off to another shoot, but when he was gone for a week without any word, Logan had gotten worried. Normally Julian would text at least once a week with a snide comment, talking about who was working this shoot or such, just small talk to keep in touch. But that last time, nothing. And at the last goodbye, Julian's voice had been the soft almost scared sort of tone that his voice had slipped into now.

Logan waited for Julian to finish his comment, but when Julian just shook his head, Logan scowled and stood, determined to just go pay his congratulations to Kurt and Blaine then leave. He didn't need to stay around here any longer than he already had. Of course what he hadn't expected was a soft grasp of his hand, pulling him back to turn and come face to face with Julian. And even more unexpected was the soft feel of Julian's lips against his own. The actor's fingers curling in Logan's hair, holding him close, unmoving as his lips continued to kiss Logan's. When Julian finally pulled back, Logan could only stare in shock. "Wha? H-how long, Jules?" Logan's tone was something that you didn't argue with (as he had perfected it over the years of always getting his way), so he was fully intending on using that to his advantage in this matter. "How long have you been in love with me, Julian?"

_**A/N: okay so I just have to put this in – the movie that Julian mentions (Polaris Rising) isn't an actual movie (as far as I know) … it's actually the title of a short story that I wrote for one of my college writing classes … I just pulled the name out of my bunny hat … and Wright Industries isn't a real one either … if so, I'm not stealing – it's just a coincidence**_


	2. Dwight

**Disclaimer – still don't own … too bad … ((although Miranda is a creation of my bunnies))**

_**Okay so the welcoming following that the first chapter got on this story made me smile, thank you all! My bunnies are very much happy and share all sorts of hugs with you guys (even the one responsible for Logan begrudgingly shares a hug) … also a big hug / thanks to CP for the mention (which is where I'm sure most of my readers/reviewbies came from probably) … **_

_**And now for the part that might get you guys a little mad – Lolian's not going to be for a few more chapters in the current outline me and LadyKurtsie have going (and Lolian is the ship name she came up with that I sorta use – Lolian/Jogan/Julogan/doesn't matter the name, it's all the same ship, right?) … -hides- don't kill me for the wait, but this is a multicharacter story, so time to play with some of the others … but no more author drivel (for now at least) and on with the show!**_

Dwight glanced nervously around the ballroom that was to be the reception area. Thankfully Kurt and Blaine had agreed to let him first fully cleanse the room of any foul creatures or bad spirits that could possibly curse the couple's marriage (because Castiel knows those two have had more than enough issues between the two of them already). But now he was here at the actual reception wearing one of his suits. It felt sort of like a hunt, wearing the suit and feeling completely out of place. Yep, but given his thorough cleansing of the room, the creepy feeling at the back of his neck had to come from something else. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the feel of someone laying a hand on his shoulder, spinning around with his hand reaching for the holy water sprayer that wasn't there. He just smiled at the sight of his fiancee, who had actually insisted that he show up for the wedding (and wear the suit), standing there with Wes, who pulled Dwight into a hug before he could do anything to stop it. "Hey Dwight. You never told me that you were engaged! Or that she's pregnant!" Dwight just gave his former housemate a smile before turning to Miranda, who looked like she was either amused by the entire situation, or had probably just been possessed and was about to start the screaming again. It was times like these that he wished he had his holy water with him.

"Dwight, I keep finding all these friends of yours from school, and they keep giving me this weird expression when I tell them that yes I am your fiancee and yes this is a baby bump. Care to explain how I am just now meeting all of your friends from school? You aren't trying to hide me away from them are you?" Dwight knew that look on her face. It was the look that could only mean trouble, which meant, the possessed demon child was acting out again. He quickly did the only thing he knew how to do in such a situation, he knelt down in front of Miranda and placed his hands on the bump where his baby was being possessed, and quietly murmured the Latin incantation. He slowly stood, his hands still resting on the baby bump before looking back up at Miranda. "Did it work? Is the demon gone from my baby again or should we use the holy water again? … Wait, why aren't you wearing the amulet I gave you?"

Dwight couldn't believe it, Miranda had actually forgot to wear the amulet he gave her when she had managed to convince him to actually date. He had expressly made her promise to never take it off. Why was she not wearing the amulet now? Here in a strange city, in a strange building, and while pregnant and thus even more defenseless and appealing to all the monsters. "Miranda! I thought I made it perfectly clear that you have to wear the amulet AT ALL TIMES! And with you pregnant, don't you know the monsters would love to steal you away from me. Do you really want a repeat of what happened with Mary Winchester?" Dwight nearly fainted when he heard a soft laugh, _her_ laugh. She was laughing about this? Did she not realize the danger that could come from her wandering around in her condition without the amulet?

"Dwight, hey, it's right here, I'm still wearing it, see?" Dwight watched as she pulled the familiar necklace out from where she had it tucked into her dress. A sigh of relief escaped his lips just before she gently pressed her lips to his. "I'm going to be okay, because I have the best hunter around as my fiance. And I love you, my hero." Dwight couldn't control the blush that covered his face as he sort of ducked his head to avoid anybody else's eyes. He turned back to her for a moment, gently resting a hand against her cheek with a soft smile. "I'm really glad you haven't turned out to be some nasty monster. I would hate to have to kill you, Mirie."

She laughed the familiar laugh that Dwight knew was a good sign. He had really stumbled across probably the perfect girl, likely sent by the angels (but not in one of those bad, 'you're here to bring about the Apocalypse' kind of ways) with Miranda. It had been a sort of odd coincidence that he had been visiting one of the parks in Florida two summers ago (well, okay not coincidence, the fact that his dad was opening a new park meant Dwight wanted to go and scope out the run-down) and had run into one of the managing character actresses for another of the parks. Miranda always played the damsel in distress, the gorgeous princess in need of rescuing. And well, that time it was actually true. But regardless how pretty she was, or how she kept trying to give 'her hero' a kiss on the cheek, Dwight knew better. Romance for a hunter never worked out. He had tried to insist to her that while they might like each other, a relationship couldn't work because he was a hunter. That was the first time he had heard the all-too familiar amused laugh that he quickly came to love.

"So, my big tough hunter, aren't you going to introduce me to some of your friends from school? Or do you really want me wandering off, randomly talking to everyone in the room?" Dwight couldn't believe her suggestion. "Miranda!" Again she laughed, and Dwight realized that she had been teasing him. His eyes nervously flickered to the baby bump. "Are you sure you're okay to be out tonight, Mirie? It's not acting crazy again is it? Because I'm pretty confident that last spell should have completely cleared any demon from the baby. But if you've been around any other kind of monster, I might have to do a full cleansing. And you didn't let me bring my holy water this time."

Dwight really wanted to just pull Miranda away and head back to their little house that they had, instead of being in the middle of the full reception banquet hall in D.C., but Miranda had insisted that they make the trip to be at the wedding of two of his friends from Dalton. So for now at least he was stuck. He wanted to be back in the safety of his own home with all the protections he had put into the small three-bedroom house. But Miranda had insisted in coming, and there was no way he was going to let her come by herself, or even spend any length of time away from him where she could get attacked by any sort of monster.

"Dwight, relax a little, okay? You've already made sure that the room was cleansed, and if I know you, that bottle of holy water that went missing from your gear is now floating around mixed in with all the drinks being served, and from what you tell me, Kurt and Blaine even let you put up salt lines under the added carpeting along the walkways and entrances. No monsters are going to be able to get in tonight, and nobody's going to get me while I have you to take care of me. My big tough hunter."

Dwight blushed as Miranda pulled his close, kissing him on the cheek before running her hand through his hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, just holding her for a minute. He felt more than heard the sigh from her before she pulled back with a smile. "Okay tough guy, how about we actually go sit down? Do you know where we're sitting? Since you were in here yesterday morning scoping out the room." Dwight gave Miranda a soft smile before taking her hand and leading her to the table where he had found his name on a placecard the previous morning. The table was empty at the moment, but he knew the others would be there soon enough.

And almost as soon as Dwight had sat down with Miranda tucked close, sure enough there was another arrival at the table. He smiled at the friendly pat on the back from the taller guy. "Hey, Chaz." The former prefect (and law in the crazed Windsor house) had always been friendly to Dwight (not saying too much about his hunting and … well his quirks), so Dwight liked him. The smile on the older guy's face was the same as it had been back at Dalton, although a little more carefree, and Dwight was glad. He wanted his friends to be happy, so seeing them carefree was a good thing. It sort of made his hunting work from all those years ago a payoff.

"Hey Dwight, and hello to you too. I don't believe we've met. I'm Charles, or Charlie, or Chaz." Dwight turned to Miranda at Chaz's introduction. "He was prefect before Blaine. A fellow Windsor. But he was one of the non-possessed ones. So he's probably safe to talk to." A slightly crazed sounding laugh from behind him made Dwight spin around, again reaching for the holy water that wasn't at his belt. His eyes widened as he shook his head at the approaching blonde. "Oh no you don't, Ethan or Evan, or whichever one you are! You're most definitely not getting close to Miranda or the baby! Back off you crazed demon spawn! Don't make me tie you down and exorcise you again!"

"Look our White Knight hasn't changed! And he has a flower of his own, with a growing seed! Knight, why haven't you told us? We want to shower your little knightling with presents!" Dwight groaned as the other twin appeared on the other side of him, shaking Miranda's hand. "So, what's your name, or should we keep calling you Dwight's pretty talking flower?" Both of the twins were attacking Miranda, and Dwight panicked, pulling her up and hiding her behind him. "Don't answer them, they're the crazed demon spawn, they probably want to infect the baby with their evil! Now do you see why I insisted that I keep my holy water on me at all times?" There was the sound of her laugh again before something was pressed into his hand. Dwight glanced down to see a mini-bottle and without stopping he quickly sprayed the two demon twins in the face. "Be gone foul demons! Back to the depths that you crawled out of!"

The evil twins backed off, laughing before they joined a pair of twin girls, wearing the identical smirks that Dwight knew from Dalton could only mean trouble for later on. Dwight turned back to Miranda, scowl melting away at the smile on her face. "My hero. And see, I always come prepared. Besides, your sprayer was too obvious, the monsters would see that and instantly go for it. Be a little sneaky with it and it will work so much better." Dwight smiled before leaning over and kissing Miranda on the temple, still holding her close.

Chaz's chuckle made Dwight turn. "Some things will never change, huh, Dwight?"


End file.
